


Skinny Dipping

by Multifiiction



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping, Smut, sex in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: When John left for his mission, he left with a heavy heart, leaving you behind was not easy for him. However when he arrived home in the middle of the night and he noticed you in his pool, naked. He knew that he arrived home.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick x reader - Relationship, John Wick&Reader, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Skinny Dipping

You loved John’s house. Ever since you started dating, and he has been asking you more and more to stay over, you fell in love with it day after day.

You loved just how modern and big it was. You enjoyed the garden, the view and the furniture, you could tell John really took his time with the place.

But there was one thing you really loved, his brand new pool.

So, whenever John had to leave you all alone because of a mission, you spent most of your time swimming or enjoying the water.

Even Dog loved it very much.

More often or not you went skinny dipping, during those times you felt so free.

One night, you couldn’t sleep. John had been gone for over 3 days, and you couldn’t sleep without him being there to warm you up anymore, so you headed to the pool.

It was cold outside, so the water gave you some warmth, not really what you were looking for but it was something. You looked up at the sky, not really expecting to see stars, but you did manage to catch a few. You let out a long sigh when you heard something or someone joining you in the water.

It gave you a heart attack as you quickly turned around and tried to hide with your hands. You came across with a naked man, eyes deep brown with full of passion. Of course, it was John, you were a bit surprised, but you were extremely happy. And now your heart wasn’t beating so fast because you got scared but because he was moving closer and closer to you, eyes filled with determination as he moved like a lion.

Soon he reached you and trapped you with his arms on the sides of the pool as his lips found yours. You didn’t waste time, moving your hands around his neck, pulling him closer and yourself up a little for him as he moved one of his hands under your thigh, lifting you up slightly. His mouth never leaving yours. You always found your effect on him quite interesting because even after a few minutes of simple kissing and simple touches, he would be hard as a rock. And this time wasn’t any different as you felt his erection poke your stomach before he lifted you more and more up to position himself. John could be very impatient, sometimes he would forget to prepare you properly and you will have to remind him, his mind too focused to have you around him. But this time was different, you missed him and his touches so much that the moment you locked eyes, you were already wet for him. So when he lowered you right onto himself, you were more than ready.

You broke away from his lips to let out a low moan and grab onto his shoulders for support. He moved closer to the edge of the pool as you felt your lower back his the tile, he started to move.

Faster and faster he rammed into you like an animal. You were a moaning mess, with your legs around his waist, your nails in his shoulders and your lips on his neck, you claimed him as yours. John was groaning, not loudly, but his pleasure was evident with the noises he made.

But when you called out his name, in between a moan and a whisper, he couldn’t hold on for much longer.

You knew that sex wasn’t always about orgasm, sure it was amazing, but you knew that there were times when it was about him. Anyway, later on, he will make sure to eat you out so good and use his fingers so well that you will cum at least 4 times. It was all about patience. Because for every orgasm you gave to him, he gave back much more, and you loved him for that. You loved him for being so giving and loving, so you didn’t really mind when this time he was the one to cum.

He filled you up so perfectly when he came, he stopped moving as his breathing also calmed down. It took him a few seconds to be back to normal and calm his heart down. He was still inside you when he moved back, you admired the mark you left on his perfect skin and gave him a smile.

“I missed you too,” you said as he leaned over and planted a short kiss to your lips before pulling out of you.

“If I knew that you were here skinny dipping in the middle of the night, I would have come home earlier.” you gave him one last kiss before you got out of the pool and after drying yourselves off, you found yourself in bed, as John hugged you to himself.

“I’m happy you are back. I couldn’t sleep without you.” He pulled you closer and kissed your forehead.

John wasn’t really a talkative person, you didn’t mind that. Hearing his heart beating and him planting kisses to your face as his hand ran up and down your naked back was more than enough reassurance of his love towards you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing smut, I hope you still liked it!


End file.
